Un gran error
by Emperatriz26
Summary: Akane tomo una decisión de la cual se arrepiente y tratara de enmendar su error, ¿pero y si ya fuera demasiado tarde?...sorry por tan mal summary pero es que es la primera vez que escribo algo.


UN GRAN ERROR

Los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

Un anuncio inesperado

Por las calles de Nerima se podían ver a dos jóvenes que regresaban de la escuela muy callados y eso era sorprendentemente muy extraño pues normalmente se la pasaban gritándose todo el tiempo, pero esta vez era diferente ya que el chico venia muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañera y prometida pues había tenido un cambio de humor drástico, pero la joven que lo acompañaba estaba en un debate interno pues había recibido una noticia que la había dejado muy contenta pero tenia miedo de que su familia no la tomaría tan bien.

****Flash back****

En la hora del almuerzo para la joven Tendo estaban las cosas bastantes tranquilas y eso le inquietaba un poco, pues normalmente siempre aparecía un loco tratando de destruir a su prometido o queriendo secuestrarla y por tal motivo tenia un extraño presentimiento que de inmediato desapareció al escuchar la platica de sus amigas.

Yuka: hayyy chicas en verdad las voy a extrañar muchísimo cuando dejemos la escuela

Sayuri: es cierto todavía no me había puesto a pensar en eso, que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo, pero díganme ¿Qué carrera universitaria piensan estudiar?

Yuka: pues yo quiero ser una gran abogada

Sayuri: yo todavía no me decido muy bien… ¿y tu Akane?

Akane: Siempre e soñado ser una gran Doctora

Yuka: ¿y entonces no piensas dar clases en el dojo?

Akane: pues si pero eso será mas adelante, porque por ahora lo mas importante para mi es tener un carrera

Sayuri: si claro, con eso de que eres una matadita jajajaja

Akane: …¬¬

Yuka: no te enojes Akane, solo estamos jugan…- no termino de decir su frase pues se vio interrumpida por una compañera de clases

Compañera: Akane el director desea verte en su oficina

Akane: ¿a mi?-ante la afirmación de su compañera le pregunto-¿no sabes para que?

Compañera: no, solo me dijo que era urgente

Akane: bueno chicas las veo en la clase- y enseguida partió hacia donde era llamada

EN LA DIRECCION…

Akane: Buenas tardes director, me dijo una de mis compañeras que tenia algo que decirme

Director: a si, por favor toma asiento

Akane: gracias- después de ponerse cómoda, espero a que el director empezara

Director: bueno Akane te llame para hacerte saber que gracias a tus altas calificaciones, has recibido una beca para continuar con tus estudios por parte de una reconocida universidad de Canadá

Akane: …-ante tal noticia había quedado bastante sorprendida y apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra-¿en…enserio?

Director: si y pues quería saber si la vas a aceptar.

Akane: Pues tendría que consultarlo con mi familia

Director: bueno entonces mañana espero tu respuesta…a y también llévate estos papeles para que los firme tu papa en caso de que te deje ir- en seguida saco unos documentos de su cajón y se los entrego a la joven

Akane: es...esta bien- después de que salio de la dirección camino a su salón con la firme idea de que por nada del mundo desaprovecharía tal oportunidad…

****Fin de Flash back****

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del acercamiento de el chico ojiazu.

Ranma: ¿estas bien Akane?

Akane: … ¿perdón, me decías algo Ranma?

Ranma: te estaba preguntando que si te encuentras bien

Akane: si ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ranma: pues por que te e notado un poco distraída después del almuerzo

Akane: no…no me pasa nada, solo es que…estoy muy cansada-fue la única excusa que pudo dar pues no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad a Ranma ya que no sabia como reaccionaria pues aunque los dos todavía no se confesaban sus sentimientos ya no les quedaba duda de que eran correspondidos.

Ranma: ¿estas segura?, por que si te sientes mal te…

Kasumi: que bueno que ya llegaron, ¿les fue bien en la escuela?-para fortuna de Akane su hermana la había salvado del interrogatorio de su prometido

Akane: si, nos fue bien… bueno tengo que ir a mi cuarto nos vemos en la cena

Kasumi: ¿acaso no vas a bajar a la hora de la comida?

Akane: lo que pasa es que tengo mucha tarea y pues no voy a tener tiempo- tuvo que mentir pues tenia que prepararse para darle el anuncio de su beca a su familia

Kasumi: esta bien Akane como tu quieras… ¿y tu Ranma vas a comer?

Ranma: si Kasumi solo voy a ir a dejar mis cosas y de inmediato bajo…_que le pasara a Akane, porque aunque casi nunca hago mi tarea se perfectamente que hoy no nos dejaron nada... mmm no me gusta para nada su actitud-_con este pensamiento se fue a su cuarto.

Akane sabia que talvez sus hermanas y su papa la apoyarían en cualquier decisión que ella tomara ya que solo deseaban su felicidad…pero ¿y Ranma?, eso era lo que mas temía pues aunque ella sabia que el no era nada egoísta y que de igual manera quería su felicidad también sabia que no tomaría tan bien su decisión ya que sabia de los sentimientos de el y aunque ella también lo amaba pensaba que tal vez un tiempo separados podría aclarar las cosas mejor ya que aunque todavía estaban comprometidos no sabia bien su futuro juntos, aunque también sabia que nadie ni nada podría cambiar sus sentimientos y por eso estaba segura que esta separación no afectaría en casi nada su relación…al menos es lo que ella creía.

Y con este razonamiento estaba mas que convencida de que era lo mejor que le había pasado, claro después de la llegada de Ranma a su vida, y que posiblemente si le contaba su manera de pensar a su prometido lo mas seguro era que el también estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión, talvez al principio no lo comprendiera pero después sabría que era lo mejor para los dos.

Con esta firme idea estaba más que preparada para hacerle frente a su familia, pero aunque no le tomara nada de importancia algo en su mente le gritaba que era la peor estupidez que pudiera cometer.

Para Ranma el tiempo se le había hecho de lo más desesperante pues tenia cierto presentimiento de que su prometida estaba ocultando algo y eso no le gustaba nada ya que últimamente llevaban una mejor relación y se contaban todo, por eso sabia que no era nada bueno el comportamiento de Akane.

Y mas que convencido se propuso averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, pero primero quería ver su comportamiento en la cena y tal vez se aclararían las cosas, por eso esperaba con demasiadas ansias el momento de enfrentase con ella.

Al voltear el rostro por onceaba vez para mirar el reloj se alegro mucho al comprobar que por fin se había llegado la hora…pero también sentía un miedo profundo pues no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Por fin se había llegado la hora por no exagerar mas esperada por parte de dos jóvenes, el primero en llegar fue un ojiazul que tenia un semblante de preocupación y esto lo noto el patriarca de los Tendo.

Soun: ¿te ocurre algo Ranma?

Ranma: no…no solo es que estoy un poco agotado por tanto entrenamiento.

Soun: bueno, solo te aconsejo que te des un descanso ya que no quiero que mi hija quede viuda antes de casarse jajajaja….

Ranma: …¬¬

Soun: o ¿usted que opina Saotome?

Genma: claro que…- no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la llegada de la joven que ocupaba los pensamientos del ojiazul.

Akane: perdón por la tardanza es que apenas termine la tarea.

Kasumi: no te preocupes hermanita, apenas íbamos a empezar a comer

En el transcurso de la cena todo estaba extrañamente normal, o sea nada de peleas, nada de gritos ya que Ranma se había propuesto dejar las batallas con su padre a un lado y concentrarse en observar detenidamente a la dueña de sus pensamientos, por parte de ella estaba tratando pensar una forma de empezar lo que tenia que decir, pero afortunadamente la mas astuta de las Tendo había sabido gracias a sus contactos que Akane había sido informada de una beca, y aprovechando que la mayoría de la familia ya terminaba sus alimentos hablo:

Nabiki: bueno familia me he enterado de que nuestra querida Akane nos tiene algo que decir ¿no es así?- y de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven mencionada

Akane: pu…pues si- dijo muy nerviosa e intimidada

Soun: te escuchamos hija

Akane: antes que nada… quiero decirles que esto que les voy a decir se que no será apoyados por todo pero tengo las esperanzas de que tarde o temprano me comprenderán- esto lo dijo mas que nada para cierto chico que estaba atento a lo que decía.

Kasumi: no puede ser tan malo Akane, continua…

Akane: bueno pues resulta que me…me mandaron llamar de la dirección para…para hacerme saber que se me ha ofrecido una…una…una- aunque al principio pensaba que iba a ser fácil decir todo, le estaba costando continuar-… beca para seguir con mis…estudios

Soun: que bien por ti Akane, ¿solo por eso tu nerviosismo?

Akane: es que pues…es hasta…hasta Can…Canadá- y tal como lo esperaba se inicio un silencio incomodo por parte de todos y opto por continuar- ¿y bien, que opinan?- volteo a ver a su papa pero sus pensamientos estaban en Ranma.

Soun: … ¡!buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!¡ mi hija nos quiere abandonar- como siempre salio a la luz la "madurez" del hombre bigotudo

Akane: no…no papá, solo me voy a estudiar y después me regreso

Soun: ¿se…segura?- no es que desconfiara de la mas pequeña de sus hijas pero es que no estaba preparado para tal acontecimiento

Akane: si además, esto lo hago pensando en el futuro de la familia- y el de ella por supuesto

Soun: bueno si es lo que realmente deseas por mi no hay problema, pero dime ¿ y tu compromiso con Ranma?-eso ya lo había pensado y es lo que la tenia mas preocupada así que ya había tomado una decisión

Akane: pues…ya había pensado en eso y si a Ranma no le molesta me gustaría que…todo continuara igual y que solo tomemos este…distanciamiento como una manera de pensar mejor nuestro futuro…juntos- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar

Soun: y bien Ranma ¿Qué dices?

Ranma: pues…este…no…bueno…

Kasumi: papá será mejor que los dejemos solos para que puedan hablar-viendo la reacción de su futuro cuñado decidió ayudarlo un poco

Soun: tienes razón hija, familia salgamos de aquí- casi a regañadientes se marcharon los curiosos Genma y Nabiki

Al salir estos la tensión se vio presente entre Ranma y Akane ya que para los dos esto era difícil pues por parte de el lo único que quería era que no se fuera y el de ella era hacer comprender a su prometido que era lo mejor para los dos.

Akane: bueno Ranma que…que opinas de todo esto-aunque estaba muy nerviosa decido romper con el silencio

Ranma: …

Akane: por favor Ranma dime algo

Ranma: …

Akane: Ranma se que es difícil esto para ti pero también lo es para mi, pero siento que nos vendría bien un tiempo separados

Ranma: tal vez lo es para ti pero para mi no, acaso no vez que si te vas tal vez ocasionaría un rompimiento definitivo en nuestra relación-ya arto de esto estaba pensando que tal vez su propósito era romper su compromiso-acaso no vez que te…te a…am…

Akane: por favor no lo digas, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión-viendo que Ranma estaba apunto de declarársele prefirió que sucediera cuando ella estuviera de vuelta

Ranma: ¿en verdad eso es lo que quieres?-sintió como su corazón era atravesado cuando vio a la chica asentir, esto le confirmaba que no le importaba su compromiso y aunque le doliera debía dejarla ir pues no quería atarla a su lado- …pues de todo corazón deseo que te vaya bien-fueron sus palabras llenas de tristeza y resentimiento.

Akane: gracias por tu apoyo- esto lo dijo un poco dubitativa pues no sabia que pensar ya que su prometido mostraba comprensión pero a la vez el tono de sus palabras se escuchaban tristes, aun así se dispuso a abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo levantarse con una actitud fría y dura.

Ranma: si eso es todo, me retiro-esto era difícil para el pero al ver venir el gesto de Akane decidió huir de ahí pues no quería mostrar el dolor que sentía y darle lastima.

Detrás de la puerta toda la familia como siempre escuchaba la conversación de los dos jóvenes prometidos, y la mayoría pensaba que tal vez lo que Akane decía era cierto lo que decía pues tal vez un tiempo sin verse podría hacerlos madurar en cuanto a sus sentimientos y al volver a verse de inmediato decidirían formalizar su relación y darle alegría a toda la familia. Pero claro eso era en cierto aspecto absurdo y eso lo pensaba la mas cuerda de los tendo o sea Kasumi, porque ella sabia muy bien que para que el amor de una pareja se llegara a concretar se necesitaba la presencia física de los dos y la marcha de Akane a un lugar tan lejos podría traer consecuencias nada agradables, por eso estaba decidida a hacer entrar en razón a su hermana pues presentía que ella seria la culpable de todo lo que pudiera suceder.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: Pues antes que nada quiero decir que me disculpen por la mala forma en que escribo pero es que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo parecido a una historia y todo se lo debo a una "amiga"¬¬ que me orillo a hacer esto**

**Bueno si quieren dejar algún comentario a este fic serán bienvenidos pues así aprenderé de mis errores **

**Saludos XD**


End file.
